Multiple devices may be connected to the same local area network (LAN) to access services. Often one or more of the devices must be authenticated to access the services. Authentication is typically device specific and not application specific. Further, the discovery of accessible services is often not a secure procedure. These and other shortcomings will be addressed by the present disclosure.